The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Balpelite’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled breeding program in Elburn, Ill. during January 2008. The objective of the breeding program was the development of Petunia cultivars with unique and attractive flower coloration.
The new Petunia cultivar is the result of cross-pollination. The female (seed) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection coded 2826-4, not patented, characterized by its single-type, purple-pictoee colored flowers, medium green-colored foliage, low growth vigor, and compact-mounded growth habit. The male (pollen) parent of the new cultivar is the proprietary Petunia×hybrida breeding selection coded 5458F-4-2-3-1-1, U.S. Pat. No. 7,642,436, characterized by its single-type, purple-colored flowers having prominent venation and a green edge, medium green-colored foliage, and moderately vigorous, compact-mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the above stated cross-pollination during January 2009 in a controlled environment in Elburn, Ill.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings January 2009 in West Chicago, Ill. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.